Tainted Innocence
by Zoeyscares
Summary: Elizabeth never wanted this life, but she was thrown into it. Now she had to survive in it. Can her brothers keep what is left of her innocence cherished? Another Mercer Sister Story! Enjoy! :M just for now. Edit: Now Complete!
1. My life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the characters that are not in the movie. This story is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place little before, mainly during and after the movie took place. Well enjoy! **

**A/N: Reviews J Are wonderful. But in any case. Here is Chapter 1. **

Growing up with the Mercers you develop a certain reputation. The Mercer boys were known all around Detroit. Bobby the hot head who didn't know how to keep his cool. Jeremiah, the one who never wanted this life, and tried to make something for himself. Angel, the jarhead, ex hustler who changed his way of living. Then Jack, haunted by a sorrow filled past, trying to get by with his life with his music.

But I never looked at them that way, to me they were my brothers and I loved each and every one of them. And they loved me too, from the moment I walked into that house. I knew they weren't perfect, but it didn't mean I was stupid.

All my life they made sure I never witnessed something that would "taint" my innocence. Though it didn't mean I haven't, growing up in a abusive household I witnessed many things that a child so young shouldn't.

_"Honey No!..." _

_Was the last thing she ever remembered her birth mother saying before her father shot her in front of her young eyes. At the age of 5 it was a horrible thing to witness for someone so young. It was not the high light of her life, nor was it when she witnessed her father then taking the gun to himself ending his own life. Leaving her, their daughter, in a pool of blood, clutching her rabbit doll she cherished so much._

I was 5 years old when I witnessed the murder/suicide my father had committed that frightful night. I was on the cover of every newspaper in Michigan and then some. So of course when I came to the Mercer house they all knew who I was, my past, my history, my state of mind. So they made it their duty to make sure I never had to witness anything of the sort again.

_"Hello their sweetie pie, my name is Evelyn Mercer, what is your name?" Evelyn asked the young 5 year old in front of her. The young girl clutched her doll and scooted away, Evelyn smiled and held out a hand gently. Silently asking for the young girls permission to take it. The little girl became less tense and put her small hand in Evelyn's._

_"My name is Elizabeth" She said quietly. _

_"My , my isn't that just a darling name. Welcome to my home, would you like to meet your brothers?" Evelyn stood up and called for her boys. _

_One by one 4 men ran down the stairs laughing and shoving each other. She grabbed on to Evelyn's leg, frightened of them all. Evelyn put her hand on the young girls back. _

_"Elizabeth these are your brothers, we have Bobby..." the first white one who was about 17 at the smiled and waved, "...then we have Jeremiah..." the 15 year old smiled at her she was confused because she was black not like the other one. "..then we have Angel..." another black man who looked about 14, "...last but certainly not least is Jack" a young boy , who was white like the first, who was about 12 smiled at the young girl. "...Boys this is Elizabeth" A bunch of choir voices rang out hellos to her._

_Elizabeth turned her head and started to cry, Bobby frowned and knelt in front of her. _

_"Hey...what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked rubbing her back. Elizabeth turned her small head toward his, her hair falling in front of her face._

"_Your not going to hurt me are you?…" Bobby's face got tense but then he smiled and pushed the hair out of her face and held her tiny little hands in his._

"_As long as you are here, with this family, no one is EVER going to hurt you again. Can you trust me on the sweet heart"_

_Elizabeth then shook her head and gave a small smile, slowly wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck. He picked her up in his arms. _

"_Welcome home Elizabeth Mercer"_

My name is Elizabeth Mercer, and this is my story.


	2. Shot heard around the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the characters that are not in the movie. This story is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place little before, mainly during and after the movie took place. Well enjoy! **

**A/N: I would like to thank the people who sent me reviews on the first chapter. I wasnt so sure how people would take to this story. It is much different then Frozen Memories. But thats good, cause change is nice. I hope this one does as well as my other story. Also. I haven't forgotten about Frozen Memories. New chapters will be up soon for that story as well! **

**Chapter 2. Enjoy! **

They all held up their bargain. But in every house there is trouble, countless of times I told myself I hated my brothers, never letting in on what was happening, never letting me do what I wanted. If I had known back then I was being protected I would have understood, but so young there was only so much you could do.

My brothers had all left me and my Mother by the time I was 11 years old. It was the one moment in my life I hated them all and thought I would never be able to forgive them, but with the help of my mother I learned I could. Though it did not mean the next time any of them were in town, I wouldn't give them a hard time about it.

Who knew that I was to lose my mother also, but in her case…she didn't have the choice to stay or leave, she was taken for me. I was then thrown into a world of ugly violence, death, and destruction of lives. How was I to cope with this sudden change. Needless to say…

I lost my innocence that day, in more ways then one.

"_Honey I need you to keep absolutely still understand me? Do not make a noise…" Evelyn whispered to her daughter in the back of the liquor store. Evelyn made Elizabeth hide in the corner, barely visible to the eye of the robbers. _

"_I love you Elizabeth, remember that" _

"_I love you to mom…" _

_Two shots rang out from the front of the store, Elizabeth covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tight. Not wanting to know what was going on, praying that al those years with her brothers with do the same for her now as they did back then. Evelyn let out a short gasp when the shot rang out. Causing the Robbers to hear her and then ran to find out who it was in the back. _

_Elizabeth watched as the robbers made her mother stand up, she could barely hear the words her mother said to the men, but distinctly could see them shoot her twice. _

_Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream. She then felt two arms grab her and pull her out of her hiding spot. _

"_Look at this sweet thing, hiding in the back, what should be do huh? Get rid of her?"_

"_Let's wait a minute, find out who she is…what's your name you pretty thing"_

_Elizabeth swallowed a sob. If there was one thing she remembered that Bobby had told her to do in situations like this…lie._

"_Bernice…Bernice Clemmons" _

"_Well Bernice, you just saw us doing something very bad…how old are you?"_

"_16..."_

"_16...what you doing out so late…"_

"_I was getting some milk for my mother…please…she is worried about me…let me go I wont say anything"_

_The two men looked at her and laughed. _

"_We will…after we have some fun"_

_Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as one grabbed her and shoved her down to the ground. He kneeled behind her and the other one started to undo her bottoms and his. She kicked and screamed for them to let her go. _

"_Man shut her up!" _

_And that was the last thing she remembered before she felt a pain in the back of her head and was knocked into complete blackness. _

I woke up in a hospital a few hours later to the faces of my brother Jeremiah and his Wife Camille. Jeremiah was standing on my right side holding my hand, Camille doing the same to my left but sitting down. I gulped.

"Mom ….they"

"Shh we know honey"

"Did they….they held me down…Jeremiah…please tell me did they…"

Jeremiah sighed and nodded sadly. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. I didn't want to talk anymore, I didn't want to be alive anymore. The most important woman was taking away from me just a few hours before, not only that, they had tainted the one thing I suppose to cherish for my time.

Camille rubbed the top of my head saying soothing words to me. I was thankful but I still was so distraught I wasn't sure if I had the will to do anything anymore.

One thing was for sure…if Jeremiah was here…all of them wouldn't be to far behind, and if I knew my brothers…those men who had decided to do this to our family would pay, and I had no intention of stopping them. I just wished I could not be a part of it. But it was to late…those men didn't know I was there sister. That was their first mistake. There second…raping me. My life was indeed getting ready for a big change, I just hope my brothers are willing to get me through it…alive.

**I know its short but it works with the story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. I sure did writing it. **

**Well be nice and Review :) **

**More chapters up soon! **


	3. Feels safe now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the characters that are not in the movie. This story is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place little before, mainly during and after the movie took place. Well enjoy! **

**A/N : Again thank you for the reviews, they are always wonderful. If you haven't caught on already, everything in this story is told by Elizabeth's point of view. Except when she is dreaming, or having a flash back. Then it is told in 3rd person. So if the entire section is italicized, then its a dream or flashback, all other forms are her thoughts at that moment in time. Just to clear things up :) **

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

I don't remember much of the ride home from the hospital. I don't remember ever coming into Jeremiah's house, or going upstairs to their guest room. But I do remember the gun shots. The frightening scream that had awoken the entire house and had them rushing to my bed side. The fear in my brothers eyes as he placed his hands on my face to ask me what was wrong. I just shook my head…

"Nothing Jerry, just a bad dream…" It was enough for Jeremiah. Placing a kiss on my forehead he whispered goodnight to me and left the room.

I looked at the clock and sighed. My mothers funeral was in less then 24 hours, and I had to be there. Wasn't it already enough? I had to witness her death, and now her burial. Cursing myself I turned in my pillow.

_You owe it to her _I told myself, she truly cared, _you can at least say goodbye. _

If there was one thing I was looking forward to tomorrow…was him. I laid my head on the pillow, hoping my next set of dreams could be happy, and about the life I had once had.

_She had been walking home from the super market alone. She knew that it was against her brothers wishes, but she felt now age ten she would be able to cross the street and walk 1 block to get some candy by herself. Perfectly content with herself and she waited at the sidewalk, then two men walked up slowly behind her. _

"_Well well look at this pretty little thing Marcus"_

"_She is indeed pretty Seth, hey little girl want some candy"_

_Elizabeth knew better then to respond. She may have been only ten years old, but she was taught well by her brothers. She ignored the men and walked across the street when walking sign on the crosswalk had said go. But the men still followed her. Walking with a bit more speed she knew she was almost home._

_Just one block she told herself. _

_But it seemed that life wasn't going to let her off easy, one of the men grabbed her arm and stopped her from going anywhere._

"_What's the rush sweetheart? We aren't going to hurt you" Marcus smiled, "We just want to talk to you."_

_Elizabeth was about to answer when a deep voice spoke for her from behind._

"_You can talk to me…" Marcus and Seth looked up to see Bobby Mercer standing at the end of the sidewalk. Marcus immediately let go of Elizabeth's arm. She ran over to Bobby and stood behind his legs, holding him. Bobby put his hand on her back and looked up at the men. Marcus spoke first. _

"_We didn't do nothing Bobby, we was just talking fool!"_

"_Yeah, talking we swear"_

_Bobby took a step forward._

"_That was your mistake…fool" He hissed the last word out, "Now if I ever catch you or your buddy" pointing to Seth, "Talking! To her again and I find out…watch your back, you wont even know what will hit you." _

_The two men nodded and ran off, Marcus pulling Seth after him. _

_Bobby knelt down and picked Elizabeth up in his arms, she put her face in his neck and wrapped her little legs around him, arms around his neck. She was to scared of let go. _

"_See why I don't want you alone?"_

"_Yes…I'm sorry Bobby" She said crying. Bobby ran his hand down her back rubbing her to make her feel better. _

"_Baby it's ok, it's over now Possum. Now…what kind of candy did you get me!" Bobby asked. Elizabeth smiled and pushed herself away from his neck to look in her bag, and pulled out a 3 musketeers bar. And waved it in front of him. Bobby stopped and set her down. _

"_Well look at that Possum! My favorite how did you know"_

"_Silly! You told me"_

"_I did! Ok…maybe I did, but don't call me silly!"_

_Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Bobby, "I'm going to get you now Possum"_

_Elizabeth laughed and then ran to the house, Bobby chased after he and picked her up again and threw her in the air, Elizabeth laughing the entire time. Then walked up the porch and into the house, with Elizabeth still laughing in his arms._

He held my hand the entire funeral. I didn't know when he arrived, I didn't know when he stood next to me, I didn't even know when he took my hand into his. I didn't even have to look, I knew it was Bobby. All I knew was that now, since he was here…I felt safer then I had in a long time.

Jack stood on the other side of me. Crying, he always was the one brother not scared to admit he had feelings. He was open about it, not like Bobby. I searched around the crowd after the funeral had ended. Bobby gave tug on my hand.

"Angel isn't here Possum…" Still after all these years he called me that name. I wiped a tear away and went with Bobby. He wrapped one arm around my back and escorted me to his car. We were going to Jeremiah's, and if I knew Bobby, he wanted answers. He wanted them directly from me. The problem is, was I strong enough to tell Bobby the truth, more then that…was I strong enough to admit that it actually had happened, and this wasn't just a horrible nightmare. I hope I was…

**Well Here is Chapter 3. Review?**

**I hope you have a sense of her and Bobby's relationship now. I'm a very Bobby centric person. So most of my stories will be about some relationship with him. **

**Expect more soon. I have a tooth ache and I will be up for quite a while trying to keep my mind off the pain. Soooo what better way then writing? **


	4. Long Day Pleasent Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the characters that are not in the movie. This story is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place little before, mainly during and after the movie took place. Well enjoy! **

**A/N: Elizabeth will have a distinct memory with every one of her brothers. Could be a flash back could be a dream. Its whatever I choose to write at the time. This case its a dream.**

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Seeing cops was normal growing up with Evelyn Mercer, one time or the other the boys had done something which always ended up with the police at our house, middle of the night asking for our mother. So I was not surprised at her funeral two cops, well detectives had come for questioning.

Bobby could tell I was uncomfortable with them here so he whispered in my ear for me to go wait inside with Jerry , while he and Jack dealt with the cops. I was thankful for that. All I really wanted was to be left alone.

I quietly asked Camille if I could go rest in their guest bedroom they had upstairs, she smiled and hugged me, telling me I didn't even have to ask. I've always liked Camille, she was good for Jeremiah, and a savior to me if needed. I made my way through all the apologies and the 'She was so kinds' and walked upstairs, talking off my scarf and coat and laying down. To tired to think about anything else other then sleep.

"_No Liz, I cant stay I have to go!" A fifteen year old Jack told his kid sister as he was putting on his Jacket. _

"_But Jack, you promised me, you said you would play with me today!" Elizabeth ran over and hugged his legs trying to make him not leave._

"_Damn it Liz I said no!" Jack yelled. _

"_Jack No cursing!" He heard his mother yell from downstairs._

_Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack stopped zipping his jacket and walked over to her. Before he could reach her the eight year old screamed out an 'I hate you' and ran down the hall to her room, slamming the door on her way in. _

"_No slamming doors!" Their mother yelled. Bobby walked out of the bathroom , tooth brush in his mouth._

"_What was that about?"_

"_Liz is mad she cant go skating with me, I would let her go but I don't want her getting hurt…"_

"_I know I know, Liz is sensitive we all know this."_

"_She says she hates me Bobby"_

"_She said that to me 3 times last week, all you got to do is be back before she goes to bed and apologize," He held up a hand and stuck his head in the bathroom spitting out his toothpaste. Then came back out, "…pop in her favorite movie and watch it till she goes out like a light. And everything is all fine and dandy. Ok?"_

"_Ok..."_

_Jack left that evening but returned shortly after seven. Elizabeth was still awake and ignored him when he walked into her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed, asking if she had wanted to watch her favorite movie. She looked up at him then broke out in a smile and jumped out of bed to get the tape. She let Jack put it in and then he returned. She snuggled into his arms, about 30 minutes in she was out. Jack laughed and moved out of her room quietly shutting the door, Bobby passed him and looked in before it was closed, laughing._

"_See...out like a light. Night Fairy"_

_Jack groaned._

"_Don t call me that!"_

_Bobby just laughed and went into his room, slamming the door._

"_DONT SLAM THE DOORS!"_

_Bobby yelled sorry from the inside. Jack laughed and walked back down the hall to his own room, shutting the door as quietly as he could, knowing his mom had had enough for one night_

I woke up scared and confused. This was not the bed I had fallen asleep in, nor the house either. I looked around frantically before realizing...I was home. I had not been here since the accident, it was so strange to be back here without her. I figured Bobby must've taken care of me after I had fallen asleep. I pushed off my covers and sat on the edge of my bed yawning. I could hear voices down the all, laughing and yelling and then I heard his voice.

Smiling I went to my door and I peaked my head out to see if I was right. The missing link to my chain was here, in the house just a few feet away. Standing there in a coat and jeans, he turned his head and smiled those perfect teeth. I ran out of my room and straight into his arms.

"Angel your home"

"Course Baby girl, you know I would come back for you"

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Well I know your happy, but sometime in the near future I would like to breathe."

I laughed and let go of him. I may have been closet to Bobby of all the brothers, but Angel was a close second. But I loved all of my brothers, there were certain things that each of them though understood differently about me.

After letting go of Angel I went into Jacks room and sat next to Bobby on the floor cuddling up close to him. They were all here, just like when I was little. Things seemed to be back to normal. Everyones laughter interrupted my thoughts. What was so funny?

"Don't even bother going to see La Vida Loca. She's got another man now. You know what? She's got a hard dick in her right now- she's screaming someone else's name and ain't givin a shit about you!"

Ahh Bobby was talking about Sofi. I laughed along with them, we all knew Angel couldn't keep away from her and vice versa. Angel yelled at us that he wasn't going to see her. Leaving us I poked Bobby in the chest. He looked down at me, "What possum?"

"Ten bucks he brings her home, both close to their birthday suits?

"Angel knows better then to bring her ass up in here, your on sweet pea!" We shook on it. I stood up and wiped my skirt off. I walked over Bobby and then went back to my room to change clothes. Coming out in my pajamas i walked downstairs into the living room where Bobby now was watching some movie. I sat next to him on the couch and wrapped a blanket around myself. Never letting his eyes leave the television he said, "You Don t have to tell me what happened, I wont make you live through that again..."

"Thank you" was all I said.

Couple hours later we were still up, suddenly the door busted open and in comes Angel and Sofi, wearing nothing but their bottoms. Bobby looked pissed. Before he could say anything Angel and Sofi ran upstairs. Bobby turned to me, only to find himself looking at me smiling with my hand open, waiting for the money I had oh so rightfully won. Bobby grunted and got out a ten from his wallet and placed it in my hand.

"Why thank you"

"Why Don t you just go to sleep"

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Tomorrow Angel was going to get it. I will of course play referee as always. But then again like always it will blow over. We had more important issues to face.

**Chapter 4 :) Review?**

**Yeah I know I am cool. I have a heating pad on my face right now. It's like...12:16 am. **

**I'm not going to my first 2 classes tomorrow. I'm going to sleep in. Yay! **

**Then I have a Study of Film class...And a Stanley Kubrick Essay to finish. Boo.**

**Well make me happy and Review!**

**Or...not sad face **


	5. Just like old times Almost

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the characters that are not in the movie. This story is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place little before, mainly during and after the movie took place. Well enjoy! **

**A/N: This chapter is longer then the rest I have written. I tried to make it shorter but I needed a certain ending to make it work, and having it long was the only way to get it. I really like this chapter for some reason. Well I like all my chapters but you know what I mean. **

**The reviews have been wonderful. Believe it or not I listen to them :) It helps me write better knowing what you guys think. Also if you have any ideas for me feel free to tell me. Ok enough Rambling. On with Chapter 5! Enjoy :) **

I was extremely ticked off. Not only had I had a very good nights sleep, I had planned on sleeping in past the 8 o clock hour. But would my brothers possibly allow something like that? Nooo they had to wake me up with their angry gabble.

Throwing my covers off and putting on some clothes I stomped down to the living room seeing exactly what I had predicted, Bobby and Angel were standing in the middle of the living room arguing about Sofi staying here. I never really got close to Sofi, but I didn't not like her. I could see where both men were coming from on the sides of the conversation. I sighed and I walked in between them.

"You guys come on, it's thanksgiving, no fighting"

"Elizabeth we're not fighting, I just Don't understand why Angel got some other mans Hoe up in our house"

"Shut up Bobby, thats my girl you're talking about"

"She wasn't your girl yesterday!"

"GUYS STOP"

Every single one of them stopped moving. Even Jerry who had shut his mouth from laughing. I never like to raise my voice. But in this case it was needed.

"Now you guys can either kiss and make up, or you can leave, because I Don't want any type of fighting in my house got it?"

"Elizabeth...your 16 years old, you Don't own this house..."

"Well I never saw any of you around these last few years taking care of it. With mother gone, its my god dang right to have this. Now if you will excuse me, Jack and I have dinner to make!"

I walked into the kitchen and started to slice up lettuce for the salad. I smiled at Jack, he looked at me

"What was the bet?"

"30 second they come in and apologize"

"We'll see girly, we'll see"

And 30 seconds later both Bobby and Angel walked in to apologize, I simply nodded, hiding my smile and forgave them. Told them each what time dinner was and they were on they're way to do whatever.

I smiled at Jack who grumbled and took out his wallet giving me ten dollars. I stuffed it in my back pocket and continued with dinner.

"Just like old times..huh Liz?"

"Almost Jack, almost..."

"_I can't do that Angel! Lying is bad and mommy said I am not aloud" a 7 year old Elizabeth pleaded to her older brother. _

"_Baby girl, it's not lying, I just need you to not repeat what you heard...can you do that?"_

"_But but...where are you going?"_

"_Just down the street to see Sofi"_

"_WHAT! Angel! But Bobby!" Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence before Angel clamped a hand over he mouth and told her to lower her voice, she nodded and he let go._

"_...that girls a ...a...skank"_

"_Skank, where the heck did you learn that word?"_

"_I dunno what it is but Bobby said it, so it must be true"_

"_You know Elizabeth you shouldn't always listen to Bobby, he isn't always right, Sofi is a very girl nice..."_

"_I know that...she is a skank..."_

_Angel sighed knowing this was a battle he couldn't win. He finished getting his coat and went back over to Elizabeth._

"_Baby girl, Don't tell anyone where I am going ok? I will be back soon, here you can tell Rabbit, but no one else! Promise me?"_

_Elizabeth took the Rabbit doll from him and clutched it tightly to her chest. She nodded, "Yes Angel, I promise..."_

"_Thats my Baby girl"_

_He kissed her forehead and headed out the door. Elizabeth ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs could take her. Going into her own room and went back to sleep. Only to be a woken a few hours later by yelling, she got out of her bed, still holding Rabbit and walked out into the hallway. _

"_Whats wrong" Her little voice called out. Jerry came over to her, and knelt in front of her. _

"_Mommy fell, but she is going to be ok, she has to go to the hospital though"_

_Bobby told the EM T's he would be at the hospital soon. He walked back into the house extremely pissed. _

"_When he gets back I am going to rip that Fu.."_

"_BOBBY!" Jerry yelled, nodding his head to show Elizabeth was in the room and to not curse._

"_Sorry...but where the heck is he?"_

"_You mean Angel?" As soon as the words left her mouth she brought her hand to cover it. She almost spilled their secret! Bobby looked outside then back to her...and that was it. She was going to spill the beans, if it wasn't her mother she couldn't lie to...it was Bobby. And he knew this. Bobby walked over, moving Jerry out of the way and took Elizabeth into his arms._

"_Elizabeth..." Uh oh he used her full name. It was only a matter of time, "Do you know where Angel is?" He asked with a smile. Elizabeth shook her head no. "You do know that lying is bad Possum, now I need you to tell me the truth, mommy is hurt and she needs Angel, and we cant find him...you Don't want mommy sad do you?" Elizabeth nodded no again, close to tears. "Now Possum...tell me where he is..."_

"_With the Skank lady"_

"_You mean Sofi"_

"_No, its skank lady, like you said"_

_Jerry slapped Bobby's arm, "Man why you gotta say stuff like that around her, you know she has ears like a hawk!"_

"_Sorry I didn't know she was listening. Anyway, so he is over there, right Elizabeth?"_

_Elizabeth nodded and then Bobby called Jack downstairs._

"_You stay with Liz, Jerry and I are going to get Angel. Don't leave or I will kill you. Watch her, Don't let her go ANYWHERE. Got it?"_

_Jack nodded as Bobby and Jerry left. _

"_So Liz, want to color?"_

"_Um...ok," Elizabeth took his hand and they walked into the living room. _

_Couple hours later Bobby shoved Angel into the house. Liz and Jack were on the couch, Liz was sleeping in Jacks lap, and he was watching TV, he waved to them when they came in but Bobby didn't look happy. "Now go apologize, that wasn't fair to Liz" Bobby forcefully told Angel. _

"_Shut up man, you used mom's condition to get her to confess, not like you any better!"_

"_Angel just go!"_

_Angel sighed and walked over to the couch and woke up Liz. As soon as she saw Angel in front of her she sat straight up._

"_I didn't mean to Angel! He made me, he made me tell him, you know how I am when Bobby is here! It wasn't my fault! I swear." Angel calmed her down._

"_Baby ..baby its ok..calm down. Look it's my fault, I shouldn't have made you do this for me, I promise not to put you in this type of situation ever again, ok?"_

_Elizabeth wiped her eyes with her sleeve on her pajama's. "Ok...is mommy coming home?" Bobby stepped up. _

"_She will be back tomorrow, she is fine. Now you little girl," He picked her up, "it is way past your bed time. Jack why you let her stay up so late?" Jack shook his head not believing this._

"_Wait..WHAT! You can not be serious"_

"_I'm joking fairy , joking. Here Angel" He placed Elizabeth in Angels arms, "go put her to sleep while I clean up down here. You go to bed also Jack."_

"_Hey! I'm not 7!"_

"_Hey! I Don't care, get your ass upstairs. Jerry want to help me with this?"_

"_He is right you got school Jack"_

_Jack groaned and walked upstairs. Bobby laughed and swatted Jeremiah on the shoulder to help him clean up the mess the two had made. _

"_Man Bobby, that was classic how you got Liz to confess"_

"_Just got to know how to work it. Little bugger cant lie to me. I Don't even have to raise my voice and she will crumble"_

"_Well it goes both ways..ha ha she has got you wrapped around her tiny finger"_

"_Hey! Hey...watch it. I still can kick your ass, nobody has got me wrapped around their fingers"_

_Angel walked downstairs, "Liz wants you to read her a bed time story Bobby"_

"_You were saying Bobby?"_

"_Shut it Jerry, Angel you read her one"_

"_I tried, she wants you..."_

"_ugh...fine. This doesn't prove anything Jerry, its an act of care for a sister"_

_Angel and Jerry laughed and at the same time responded, "Keep telling your self that"_

"Liz bring that salad in here would you, like..before Christmas would be nice" Bobby yelled from the dining room. I rolled my eyes and picked up the bowl and headed in there. Placing it on the table I took my seat next to Angel and Bobby. We all stood around the table and Bobby said grace before we all sat down. It was strange...everyone there but no ma, it just didn't seem right without her. I suddenly wasn't hungry. I just took my fork and played with what I had on my plate.

"You got to eat Liz..." Jerry said from his seat across from me. I nodded and took a piece of salad. I tired to think of different things to make me feel better, like she was actually with me. I know exactly what she would say.

_Cherish this time Lizabeth...it's what you have always wanted. _

I swore I could hear her voice. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bobby standing up. Saying he had enough and wanted to play some hockey. Angel said no way, but course Bobby persuaded him anyway. We all got our coats and took Jerry's car down to the rink. I didn't play, I knew how to but I Don't like the sport. So I sat on the bleachers and watched.

I flinched every time one of my brothers got hit. But I laughed at all the men my brothers knocked down. Jack was screaming at Bobby to not make them madded. _Thats my Bobby _I told myself proudly. At one point some loser skated up to me while I was sitting watching the game. I knew where this was going.

"Hey pretty thang, why aren't you out on the ice"

"I Don't play hockey," I explained while trying to ignore him. I didn't want to be rude I just wanted him to leave me alone. I crossed my legs and rested my chin on my hand which was on the top of my knee sighing.

"That so...how about me and you hook up later, pretty thing like you need a real man"

I rolled my eyes. Bobby started to make his way over here, all I had to do was hold out for a few more seconds and then Bobby would get this guy away.

"Well when you find me a real man, then we can talk" I started to climb down off the bleachers when the guy skated over to where I was and stopped me from passing.

"No one talks to me that way bitch" Before another word could be said Bobby took his hockey stick and swung it underneath the guy , causing him to fall flat on his back on the ice.

"Why Don't you shut your mouth youngster, and stop talking to my sister." Bobby then kicked him, which had to have hurt cause he was wearing skates. I laughed and asked Bobby if it was time to leave. He nodded and called the others over.

Jerry said something about showing his investment to the boys. I asked if I could be dropped off at home, I had school work to catch up on, and I really didn't want to get involved in whatever they were doing. Bobby agreed, but as they dropped me off they gave me strict instruction.

Lock all doors and windows

Sofi never leaves the house

I never leave the house

No ordering out.

Sleep at 11.

I agreed to their rules and walked inside the house to find a angry Sofi. I told her to just get over it and she yelled something in Spanish. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my room to do my studies. If my mother was proud of anything when she was alive, it was my studies, I was 16 but I was about to graduate high school. I never went to school a day in my life. I've always been home schooled. I never cared for anything else. I work better alone.

I looked up at the clock...10:58pm. No one was home yet, and I was beat. Making sure all the doors and windows were locked, i was pleased and I went back to my room, saying goodnight to Sofi who just acknowledge it.

Grabbing Rabbit I got under my covers and looked out my window. Whispering a silent prayer before my eyes couldn't keep themselves open any longer.

**Chapter 5! Review? Pleaseeee. **

**I decided to skip my Film class today. First time missing it. I will survive. **

**I over slept :-/ **

**Anyway. It's the weekend. So I am going to try and get as much as I can done. On all my stories.**

**Well that is it for now. I hope you enjoy it. Have a good weekend! **


	6. Just Be Tough

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the characters that are not in the movie. This story is purely fictional. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place little before, mainly during and after the movie took place. Well enjoy! **

**A/N: I think this is my Favorite chapter up to date. It was such a task writing it. To make it the way I wanted. I needed something to really show the emotions right. I think I got it down as best as I could...without making it seem bad to me. **

**And again...thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

I was eating my breakfast trying to finish a math equation when Bobby walked down the stairs. I looked up at him then snorted, "You look like shit"

Bobby walked over and kissed me on the forehead, "What your mouth" He scolded. I laughed and went back to my math equation.

"Bobby, are you good with pie?" I asked putting a spoonful of Cheerios into my mouth. Bobby laughed and poured himself some milk. He sat next to me and looked at my work.

"Sorry possum, only pie I know goes in my stomach"

"Yeah we can see that, your ass is huge!"

"When you get a mouth Possum!"

"Trying to be tough like you Bobby"

"Hey hey...I didn't want that when you were ten, I Don't want it now."

Jack and Angel came down the stairs. Something was up, I could feel it in the air.

"Where are you guys going?" No one answered when I asked. "Come on guys, Don't tell me I have to stay home all day alone?"

"Liz...were going to the liquor store..."

I dropped my spoon in the bowl suddenly not hungry anymore. Just thinking about that night brought back the horrible memories. Why on earth would they be going back?

"Why..."

"Baby we need answers, we wont be gone long, we promise"

Bobby said holding my hand.

"I believe you guys...ok...I will stay in my room, I know the routine"

I ran upstairs, not wanting to deal with their looks. It was to much to handle. I went to my room and shut the door leaning against it. Trying not to cry, Mercers Don't cry, they fight back. I walked over to the window and I saw Bobby, Angel, and Jack get in the car. I suddenly felt ill and I ran to the bathroom to puke. I pulled a towel off the rack and wiped my mouth, and rinsed it. Suddenly, it hit me..what if...oh my god...no...thats it...I needed to know.

"SOFI!" She was the only one who could help me. She ran to the bathroom.

"Whats wrong? Are you ok?" She noticed my pale expression.

"Sofi...I need you to get something for me..."

"Anything...what..."

"At the drug store..."

"_Possum, please don't cry...you know I can't stand to see you cry" Bobby told his ten year old sister. He was all packed up to leave. He needed to get out of Detroit. For if not his sake, but Elizabeth's. He had caused to much , and she was liable to be put in danger. She stood at the top of the steps. Holding her Rabbit. _

"_I don't want you to go..."_

"_Sweetheart I know...but there are things you don't understand..."_

"_it's because you don't love me..."_

_Bobby knelt in front of her and took her into his arms. It was so horrible for him to even imagine her saying that , much less thinking it. He wished this wasn't so difficult. _

"_Baby...not loving you was never the reason. I will always love you Possum. There are just things...things you wouldn't understand at your age...one day you will find out...but I don't want you to now."_

"_But who will protect me?"_

"_Well you still have Mom, Jerry, and Angel, and Jackie Boy. And Rabbit...he will protect you wont you rabbit, 'Yes Bobby I will' see..?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes with her hand. _

"_I'm going to miss you"_

"_Aw...I'll come back..I promise...in fact pinky promise" He held out his pinky finger and she hooked hers with his. He smiled and tugged. She smiled and sniffed. He kissed her head and stood up. _

"_I love you Possum...don't forget that"_

"_I won't" Her little hands let go of Bobby's he went over and hugged his brothers and kissed his mother on the cheek, whispering goodbye. He walked to his car, he was about to get in when Elizabeth ran over, Angel couldn't reach her in time._

"_Wait!" Bobby stopped and looked over the top of the car. "You wont forget me right?" Bobby smiled. _

"_No one on this earth could make me forget you Possum"_

_Elizabeth smiled, Angel walked over to her, "Come on Baby girl we don't want you catching a cold." he picked her up and carried her inside, her eyes never leaving site of Bobby's car as it drove off. _

I stared at the box for a few minutes before getting the courage to open it. Could I really go through with this?

_You need to know_

Sofi was in the bathroom with me.

"Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No..I think...I need to do this alone..."

"I understand...but if you need anything girl...just holler"

I nodded and she left, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Opening the box I quickly looked over the instructions...they seemed simple enough. And then I did it.

Now...all I had to do is wait. All my thoughts were going a gazillion miles an hour.

_You know how to be tough Elizabeth..your a Mercer..._

_...you have to be tough..._

Was I ?

"_Jerry..." _

"_Yeah sweetie" He responded to his 7 year old sister._

"_Why cant I go outside a lot like all the other kids?"_

_Jerry sighed and pulled her into his lap on the couch, "Well, there are people in this world that might want to hurt you, and me and the boys don't want that. You don't want that do you?" Elizabeth shook her head no. "I thought so...thats why we watch over you...we are your brothers..and no one is going to hurt you, and if something does happen, we will make sure they pay..."_

_Elizabeth laughed. "Thats silly, why would you pay them if they hurt me" Jerry smiled and hugged her. _

"_Thats why I love you Liz, so innocent"_

" _I wish I was tough like you"_

"_Baby you are..."_

"_Na uh..Jack says tough people don't have night lights" Elizabeth pouted her lips. Jerry shook his head laughing. _

"_Well, I wouldn't worry to much about that...tough people can admit they have fears, and being afraid of the dark...is not a weakness, lots of people have fears"_

"_Are you afraid of the dark?"_

"_Psh no. But it doesn't mean I never was. Now it's time for you to hit the sack munchin"_

_Elizabeth jumped off of Jerry and ran upstairs. About an hour later Jerry walked to his room, passing Elizabeth's. It was dark and she was in her bed with a blanket over her head like she was scared. Jerry smiled and walked in quietly. Pulling the blanket down and flicked on the night light by her bed. He kissed her forehead. _

"_You can be tough tomorrow baby"_

_And walked out of the room. _

I sat their in the dark...bawling my eyes out. I didn't know how long I had been there like that curled up on the floor of the bathroom. But I had no intention of moving. I blocked out everything, my thoughts, my fears, my brothers...even the knock on the door. I yelled for them to go away.

"Leave me alone..Please just go away!"

"Elizabeth unlock the door, right now!"

It was Bobby. I knew that I should listen to him, but I felt so weak.

"Bobby please...just leave me alone..."

"Elizabeth Mercer if you Don't unlock this door, I swear to god I am going to bust it down."

He wasn't lying. Swallowing my tears I stood up and I unlocked the door and turning on the light. As soon as it was unlocked Bobby came in and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and I just sobbed into his chest. Not caring anymore. I needed him right now, I needed him so much I didn't want to move, because it would mean I would have to leave his embrace.

"Baby we got them." he whispered in my ears. I closed my eyes. "Those bastard who got ma, and hurt you, well we got them baby...we got them...Baby, we saw what they did...and we made them pay...we made them pay so bad." He rubbed my back with his hands. I continued to cry. It was to much. Bobby took my face into his hands and wiped the tears running down my cheeks.

"Elizabeth...baby whats wrong?"

I looked away and to the sink. Bobby looked over and took in a breath. He walked over to pick it up and I ran out. I couldn't deal with it. I went into my room and under the covers...it seemed to be the only place safe now. Bobby walked in, he didn't even have to show himself, I knew his footsteps. He sat on my bed and he rubbed my back because I wasn't facing him.

"It was negative..."

"I know" I sniffled.

"Baby...isn't that good"

I sat up, "Of course it's good. But do you know how scared I was...to think...that I could have been carrying a child, of a man who did something so horrible to me! Can you Bobby!"

"Liz.."

"Why did you leave...you promised you would protect me Bobby...and you didn't...what if it hadn't been negative...what would have happened? Bobby...I don't think I am tough enough for this..." I tired to move away from him, but he held my arms in place and made me look at him.

"Elizabeth Hannah Mercer. You listen to me right now...I know I let you down...I know I didn't protect you when you needed me. I'm sorry...if I could change the past I could, but fuck I cant, I'm not perfect..." he closed his eyes and got a grip on himself before he continued talking to me. "...but don't you ever tell me you are not tough enough...Elizabeth you're one of the strongest people I have ever known...don't start losing faith now. Mom taught you better..."

I grabbed a Kleenex from the side of my bed, "I guess you're right..."

"Course I'm right...When have I ever been wrong?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him...but then smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you Bobby..promise me you will help me get through this...I need you...and everyone else..."

"I'm not going anywhere Possum, and neither are you, we're going to get through this...from this point, things can only get easier. I promise you."

I looked down and I could see blood coming from Bobby's arm.

"Bobby...your arm..." Bobby looked down and then smiled like it was nothing.

"Just a dog bite baby nothing to worry about...now...are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah...I think so..wait..dog bite?"

"Like I said..Nothing. Now...get dressed, I want you downstairs ok?"

I nodded and he left.

"Easier..." I said to myself out loud.

Little did I know it was only a matter of time before I found out how wrong Bobby was about that.

**Chapter 6! Review?**

**Yeah..my favorite chapter by far I think. Well its again like 1:35 in the morning. **

**I should go to sleep.**

**Have a good weekend everyone!**


	7. Best Friends?

**Disclaimer: The whole i Don't own anything Four brothers YADA. But I own everyone else not in it.**

**A/N: Was a bit disappointed with the one review I had for Chapter 6, But thank you aragornsgirl! ha ha. But its ok. I am fine. And here is now Chapter 7. **

I walked downstairs to find Bobby, who was now in a robe and Sofi cleaning out the dog bites he had managed to obtain. I raised my eyebrow and walked away silently laughing.

"Don't say a word Liz, I know your laughing"

"Laughing for you Bobby, laughing for you..." I replied.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I heard Angel yell, "Cops in the house!" Angel rushed by me and grabbed my hand pulling me into the living room. "Wait at the top of the stairs, ok?" I nodded and waited at the top of the stairs. I could hear them let the cops inside the house. I peaked down, it was Fowler and Green. Jack out of nowhere came and sat next to me at the top of the stairs. He held my hand. I smiled then turned back toward the living room, I listened to what they were discussing. It was something about dead bodies.

_Probably Ma's killers _

"Liz, maybe you shouldn't..." I hushed Jack before he could finished his sentence. Wanting to listen to this.

Then I heard Bobby laugh and say when he is in jail he would know they found his hair on their bodies. Always acting out against authority Bobby. Again getting lost in my thoughts I shook my head and watched as Fowler approached Angel, and Angel looking as if he was going to beat his brains out.

_Go Angel_

Green Stopped them. Nothing could keep me from listening to the next words out of his mouth.

"We need to speak to Elizabeth..."

I squeezed Jack's hand so tight I swear I heard him curse me. I apologized and then let go. Jack wrapped his arm around me as Bobby got up from the couch and pointed at Fowler and Green.

"You have no business with her, she isn't involved in anything, don't bring her into this Green. I am warning you."

"It's against the law to threatened a officer" Fowler warned.

"So is Rape but look what you let happen to my baby sister"

Angel also took a step forward.

"I would suggest you two leave"

"Not before we speak with your sister"

"About what?"

"POLICE business. I'm not repeating myself."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, "Liz, can you come down here"

I stood up from the top of the stairs and walked down, Jack following me still holding my hand. I came into the living room. Everyone was staring at me. I hated when people stared at me.

"Hello Liz"

"It's Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth, I need to know your whereabouts for last night"

"What why! You think I did something! I was here. At home, doing school work, what else does a 16 year old girl do"

"Murder her accused Rapist" Fowler spit out.

Bobby was about to say something but I stopped him. I narrowed my eyes in the direction of Fowler.

"Right Fowler, if you guys had done your job correctly, and actually CAUGHT my accused rapist, I might have an idea of who they exactly are, cause frankly I don't have a clue. Other then the fact they were stronger then me and had mask on."

Bobby smirked at his sisters sudden exterior of strength she possessed.

"Is that all you came here for? To harass me and my family, well your done, you can leave. Some of here have things to get done."

Fowler stared at me, then gave a smile that made me suck in air. Something was not right with that man.

"What you staring at Fowler. Get the fuck out of my house!" Bobby yelled. Green raised his hand to try and calm Bobby down.

"We're leaving Bobby, but remember, you keep knocking on hell's door someone is bound to answer. Don't try to take on Detroit by yourself, I know your not that stupid."

With that they left, Bobby walked over to me.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, I just think they are ridicules that they accuse me of something like like. I've never done single thing wrong in my lie Bobby, no drugs, no alcohol, hell I've never even broke curfew. Why in the right mind would I go after someone who already hurt me." Bobby wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"You're a good girl Liz, and as long as you know that and we know that, nothing is going to matter ok?" I nodded. I hoped Bobby was right. A knock at the door interrupted our thoughts. Angel walked over to answer the door

"What the Fuck do yo...Who are you"

"Player who are you? Where is Liz?"

I looked over Bobby and saw my best friend Shana at the door. I smiled and ran over to her giving her a huge hug.

"Girl whats been with you? I've heard so much talk, and I'm hoping it ain't true? Girl what is going down?"

I looked over to Bobby who shook his head 'No' meaning I couldn't tell her.

"Nothing...nothing is going on"

"What have you heard?" Angel asked, letting her in. Shana walked in and put her coat on the rack. She could make herself at home, Ma loved her like another daughter. She was basically my only friend...

"_Hey, aren't you Elizabeth Mercer?" The 14 year old Elizabeth looked up from her books and looked at who was asking. It was some of the girls that lived down the street from her. "Well are you?"_

"_Yes...why?"_

"_Why are you here...aren't you like home schooled or something?"_

"_Last time I checked this was a public library...am I breaking any rules?"_

_The girl rolled her eyes at Elizabeth._

"_Look,. I'm Shana, and I know your like super smart right?"_

"_Well I wouldn't say super smart..but..I'm average"_

"_Have you passed Trig?"_

"_Lats year..."_

"_You're a genius. Now...I was wondering, could you help me pass Trig?"_

"_What do I get out of it?"_

"_This..." She brought out some cash, "Also contact with the outside world."_

_Elizabeth smiled. Money she needed, contact with the outside world..she wanted._

"_Ok, you got yourself a deal...but...if your into anything illegal, I'm not 'down' with that"_

"_PSH...just because I'm black doesn't mean I'm gangster, I don't roll that way...though I know my way round this part of town...now...do we have a deal"_

_She held out her hand, Elizabeth thought for a minute then put her hand in Shana's_

"_Deal"_

"_Well Lizzie, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"_

"...that some guy had his way with you and then dead bodies turned up. Cops on full alert for hit man and killers and some shit. Also that your Ma's death was a set up. Am I close to anything?"

Bobby wasn't happy. "A little to close, how you hear this shit"

"It's Detroit, word goes around, if you listen at the right places you hear the right things. Happy?"

"How do we know your not here to get information?"

"Excuse me!"Shana stood up.

I sighed and turned to Bobby

"Bobby thats uncalled for, Shana isn't like that"

"I call it like I see it Liz"

"You know what Bobby Mercer, you want to 'see it' Your sister here has been tutoring me for the past 2 years, thanks to her I'm graduating early, going to college, now why the FUCK would I want to throw my life away by getting involved in whatever your doing HUH. I ain't gonna end up on no street corner like my Ma did, I'm better then that."

"Sorry..."

"Don't front, people assume things cause I don't display my life for them, so by all means, assume away" Shana looked at me, "Girl you sure you should be staying here?"

"She is safe Shana," Angel interrupted.

"Keep thinking that, you call yourself older brothers, your going off hitting hit man and leaving her alone, with Sofi. What she gonna do to stop someone, throw a fork?"

Jack laughed, Angel gave him a look and he stopped holding his hands up, but when Angel looked away he put his hand back over his mouth smiling.

"If shit goes down, she wont be safe, Bobby I know you know this. And I'm here to say Grams says your welcome at my house, got that"

I nodded. As did Bobby, "If anything happens I will send Liz over, Liz..." I looked up to Bobby

"Yeah?"

"You know where she lives?"

"Yeah couple blocks down"

"Ok..Shana, Liz will call if she is coming over"

"Shana thanks for coming over, its nice to see a friendly face..." Bobby, Angel and Jack looked at me questionably, "I mean..like a girl friendly face! You guys are insane. Anyway, thanks for stopping by"

Shana came over and gave me a hug, "Girl I love you , we sisters, I got your back" I smiled and hugged her again.

"Thank you"

Shana pulled away and grabbed her coat and walked out the door, waving to me as she left. Angel put his hand on his chin and looked at me strange, "How did you become friends with her?" I laughed.

"I don't know...We met at the library and ever since...we have just been friends. Guys she is really nice...and has been there for me...she is a good person"

That seemed to be enough for them. Bobby looked at his watch and said they had to go. So once again , they gave me their kisses goodbye and I was left alone at home...wondering what exactly they were doing...and if I would ever see them again.

It was dark when Jack and Bobby returned, no angel. I walked over to the table to see Bobby and Jack empty out a bag of guns and place it on the table. "what is all this" I asked picking up one of the guns. Bobby grabbed it out of my hand, "It's nothing, just precaution" Jerry walked into the house and started complaining at the mess Ma's house had become. I tried to keep it clean, but it's only so much you can do with 3 guys and another girl living there.

Then Angel walked in the back way and was instantly nagged by Sofi.

"Where you been brother?" Bobby asked, not looking up from the the gun he was inspecting.

"Checking up on some leads" Angel responded looking at Jerry, what was that about I asked myself. Shrugging it off I went into the bathroom. When I came back , it was like everyone had vanished. Sofi looked pissed.

"Where they go"

She yelled someone about a camera and what not. I looked at the table and saw Mom and her BF.

"Shit...they Don't know"

I sat on the couch and just waited it out. Sofi them grabbed the keys and up and left me to. I raised my hands in the air

"Just leave the 16 year old un attended thats fine"

Finally a short time later they all came back.

"Sofi, what the fuck, you left her alone!"

"She can take care of herself Bobby"

"Bobby you guys did all leave without a word, don;t blame Sofi"

"AHH BOBBY, your sister dissed you"

"Sofi, shut up, you still shouldn't have let me alone either"

No one said a thing.

"Find moms boyfriend?"

"You knew?"

"Course, not my fault you all jumped to conclusions"

I gathered my blanket and went upstairs.

"Night guys" I had enough drama for one night. Right now all I could think about was one thing, and one thing only. A good nights sleep.

**Chapter 7!**

**Review:) **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I felt she needed a friend...to make it seemed like she wasn't SOO out of the ordinary. **


	8. Through a brothers eyes

**Disclaimer: The whole i Don't own anything Four brothers YADA. But I own everyone else not in it.**

**A/N: I AM SOOO sorry for the lack of updates. This weekend I had two parties for different friends so i was hardly at home! But it is Monday and I finished all my Flash Cards and what not so I could do this chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoy it. Warning. Character Death :( I'm sorry...**

**THANK YOU FOR AL THE REVIEWS! You keep me going. **

**Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

I didn't like the feeling I woke up with this morning. Not that it was a horrible day, there was just something in the air that made me believe something was about to happen. I remember last night when they came home, something had happened, they had found out something that was not to their liking. I almost didn't believe them, clutching Rabbit to my chest I remembered the events just that night before.

"_Bobby, don't you dare try to tell me those lies...Jerry wouldn't do something like that..." Elizabeth said backing away with tears in her eyes. _

"_Baby girl...he took out money...he gave it to Sweets boys...what else could that mean..."Angel tried to explain to her. She swallowed her gasp and then stood against the wall. She couldn't breathe. Bobby walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes glassy from the tears trying to spill over. He pulled her close, it wasn't fair she had to find out like this...but there was no other way to tel her. She whispered something into his shirt, he couldn't hear her._

"_Say again Possum?"_

_She lifted her head and looked up at him, "I said...can I go to Shana's...I need to get away...I cant handle this..." Bobby brought his hands and placed them on each side of her head, and kissed the top of it. _

"_Anything you want Possum..go upstairs to pack, call Shana, and we will drop you off"_

_Liz nodded and ran up the stairs. _

And here I am...sitting in my jeans, Bobby's old jersey and a jacket. Shana sitting across from me drinking some hot chocolate we had just made. Suddenly I felt a napkin thrown at me. I shook my head out of the trance.

"What?"

"I asked you whats wrong...you seemed somewhat dazed. You okay?"

"Yeah I am fine...it's just, I have this strange feeling...something inst right"

I stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside, it was eerie...no one outside in the snow...no cars. Something was definitely up.

"Want to call Bobby?"

"No...I am sure he is handling everything like he always does..."

"Are you sure thats a good thing?"

I smiled, Shana always knew how to lighten the mood. I sat back down and took a sip of the chocolate.

"What excuse you use this time to not go to school" I asked smiling.

"Family emergency..."

I took her hand in mine and gave her a squeeze, without the blood, we were truly sisters. She smiled, suddenly a knock at the door interrupted our sisterly moment. Shana rolled her eyes and went up to the door. I heard a "Yes can I help you?" Next thing there was a "Liz! Run!" Before I heard a body hit the floor. I dropped my glass and I bolted straight for the back door, I could hear them coming after me.

I opened the back door and jumped down the steps , picking myself up as I ran toward the back gate. It was slippery outside, and I tried to control my footing as I ran. I braced myself for the next jump, it was a small gate so i could do it easily. I then headed toward my house, suddenly out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and picked me up off the ground. I screamed, dropping Rabbit.

"BOBBY!"

It was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

**A/N: Now its the meaning behind the chapter title. Bobby POV**

I sat on the steps of the porch staring at my hands, which still had Jacks blood on them. I shut my eyes and looked up, I watched as the police zipped up his body inside the bag. I just wanted to punch them and say they were doing a mistake. But they weren't...Jack was dead. And now, they were going to pay.

Green said something about Fowler being involved. Which was already enough for me, he was on the list, he wouldn't be breathing much longer. I stood up, "I have to go get Liz...and tell her"

"She wasn't here?" Green asked. Angel responded to him.

"We dropped her off at a friends house...Shan..Shann...Shana, that was it"

"You wouldn't happen to mean Shana Lawrence?"

I stood up from the porch.

"Why...what do you know Green"

"We got a call...about an hour ago right about the time you called, the grandmother...said she found her daughter knocked out on the floor unconscious she didn't know what happened"

"Shit"

I took off running to Shana's, it was only a couple of blocks away, so I knew I could make it there in no time. I didn't have time to tell Green what happened. Jumping over the fence I ran up the porch steps, skipping one each time to go faster. I ran into the house.

"LIZ! SHANA!" No answer. I walked around searching for them, walking into the kitchen I could see there were papers on the table, they looked like both Liz and I guess Shana's writing. I looked at the floor and I saw a broken glass with hot chocolate all over. I ran tot he back yard and I opened the screen running down the steps. There were fresh footprints...someone was running. Following them I came to a stop and held my breath. There was blood in the snow, and a stuffed animal. Walking over I crouched down and I picked up the doll. It was Rabbit...they had got here.

"FUCK" I screamed as I kicked the ground.

"Bobby I didn't mean to let it happen"

I turned around to see Shana standing their with a bandage wrapped around her head. I walked over and I checked out her wound. Then made her look directly at me.

"I need to know exactly what happened Shana"

"Okay..the doorbell rang, so i walked over to go get it, and when I opened this up this guy showed me his badge saying he was a detective and he needed to speak to Shana. I was going to let him in at first but then I noticed it. He was a tattoo...and it wasn't a tattoo police men , if that detectives have. So I screamed for Liz to run and before I could shut the door someone came up behind me and knocked me out...I'm sorry Bobby...I let you down"

I hugged her, she hadn't let me down, she gave me enough information to go by to find out who took my sister, and it was one step closer to getting her back. Pulling away from Shana I told her to go back inside.

"Your grandmother is probably worried about why your talking to some old guy. You need to rest, thats a pretty bad gash"

"I can take a few hits now and then"

I smiled and then watched as she turned and walked inside. This wasn't going to be easy.

Walking back to the house, everyone was waiting for me.

"Where's Liz?" Angel asked Frantically. I shook my head and handed him the stuffed doll. Angel took it from my hand and clutched it. I turned to Green.

"This is way beyond personal now Green. They killed my Ma, killed my brother, and took my baby sister. You better make sure that everyone knows Bobby Mercer is out for revenge now"

"Bobby, this will get solved"

"Bull shit" I spat.

"Hey don't you trust me...I got this scene off your back...self defense right. No harm, no foul...you will get your sister back. She is insurance. They want something from you, and they know she is the fastest way to get it"

"If they touch her..."

"they wont"

Green walked away and left the scene of the crime.

"Lets go guys...we got a funeral to plan"

They all followed me inside...this wasn't the end of the Mercers. No one could scare us, but this was, I repeat...the soon coming end of Victor Sweet, that is what I was sure of.

**Sniff :( Jack is dead :( I didn't want his death to be actually in it. Just the aftermath...well because i chose it that way. Actually this chapter went through 3 different versions of what was going to actually happen. I know its short but its something right!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Review?**


	9. Breaking out of her shell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Four Brothers. By lord I wish I did. I own anyone else not in the original story though :) **

**A/N: I know I have been MIA for quite some time but I have had TONS of school work, and I have found time in between a Film essay, History Project, and picking my Senior classes to write you all this WONDERFULLY long chapter. So please...Review? **

**and also..thank you to all who have reviewed and also to ImAdctd2a3rdClssRkStr, I love your comment! You make me smile! So I dedicate this chapter to you. Since I kileld off your 3rd class rock star. Ha ha. ENJOY!**

"Wake up princess...we wouldn't want you dying on us now would we?"

Elizabeth raised her head, feeling the heaviness of it she knew that she was injured. She tried to rub her head but then felt her bound, at her arms and her legs. Her eyes instantly shot open. She face to face with the man himself, Victor Sweet. She bit her lip from trembling. She didn't know what was going on. Victor smiled at her. He was sitting in front of her, legs straddled on the chair in front of her.

"Now look at those pretty eyes you have...I can see why the boys kept you locked up"

"They only kept me locked up so I would be safe"

Victor smiled and leaned forward.

"Well...we obviously found out that didn't do a good job did they? Look around pumpkin, your in my territory now, and I am not planning on getting rid of you anytime soon.."

Elizabeth knew why she was here...Bobby. She was their ticket in and she knew it. Heck Bobby knew it. It was something he had warned her before she went to Shanna's

"_Possum come back..." Bobby yelled before Elizabeth walked to Shanna's front steps. She leaned on the passenger window that was rolled down. _

"_Yeah Bobby?"_

"_Look..."_

_He sighed and shook his head. Almost as if he didn't want to say something. Liz frowned and pressed him. _

"_Yes?..."_

"_Liz...If things go down...and something happens and I am not there to help you"_

"_Bobby. Ha ha..Nothing is--"_

" _No Liz! This is serious. I need you to be strong. Of something happens to you and Sweet gets you...he wont kill you. He will use you to get to me. But you need to be strong and prepared. Can you do that?"_

_Elizabeth smiled, and held her hand in the window, Bobby took it and kissed it. _

"_I'm a mercer Bobby...only way to test out the water is to jump right in..."_

"_Thats my girl..now go...I love you"_

"_I love you to"_

_Bobby watched as Liz ran tot he steps and went into Shanna's house, he silently prayed nothing would happen, though his gut told him otherwise. _

"My brothers will stop you..."

"Well ...we shall see wont we little girl"

Victor stood up and walked over to the door at the end of the room and snapped his fingers. Two guards appeared at the door. She was bound to a chair and had a massive headache. She tried to wiggle free.

"Wont help you darling, tied those knots myself...they are my specialty"

"You wont get away with this...my brothers will hunt you down and kill you. You don't know the mercer brothers..the four of them--"

"3 now..."

Time stopped in Elizabeth Mercer's world...had she just heard correctly, she stuttered the next sentence...afraid of what the answer would be.

"What..what are you talking about..." The guard smiled and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her and gave this evil smirk.

"Shot up your house two days ago...clipped your bother...Jack...was it. Yeah..heard he was screaming till the end...boy did who it...Bobby..sure didn't look to happy"

Elizabeth thought her would was going to come crashing down. Her brother...Jack...Jackie Poo...her closet friend...was dead. Something happened in Elizabeth's mind. She couldn't cry, she couldn't talk, she couldn't scream. She just sat there...after thinking he had done his good deed for the day the guard went back to his place at the door. Leaving Elizabeth to sit there...in shock.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Green is dead..."

Bobby looked up from the table and stared at Angel.

"What?"

"Green..dead..shooting chase...Fowler called it in...they were in Victors territory"

Bobby screamed and flipped the table in the kitchen. Jerry walked in with all the commotion.

"What the fuck Bobby!"

"What the fuck! Our baby sister is in the hands of this man...A man who had cops on HIS side. This man KILLED our mother and BROTHER. He is going to pay..so help me ..:"

"We know... we know... look we need a plan"

Bobby looked at Jerry, "Any in mind?"

"I think I may have something up my sleeve"

Angel cracked his knuckles.

"Then lets bring this fucker down"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Um excuse me?"

Elizabeth asked the guard in a sniffle voice. He walked over.

"What?"

"I have to use the restroom"

"Un uh. Hold it, boss doesn't want you going anywhere"

"Do you WANT me to pee on this carpet, would your boss be happy with that, this doesn't look like a cheap carpet job"

The guard looked up and down and around the room then walked over to the door and looked outside, then shut it and walked back over. Standing behind her he undid her knots. He grabbed her by the hard roughly and picked her up to her feet and dragged her tot he restroom, and threw her in it.

"You have 3 min, starting now"

He shut the door and Elizabeth sat down on the tolit. Then she scrambled to take off her shoe. Reaching her hand inside she tried to find what she was looking for. Finding a string she pulled up the bottom of the shoe to reveal a razor blade. She then stuffed it in her mouth, knowing the risk but willing to take. She put her shoe back on and then flushed the tolit and began to wash her hands as the man opened the door and grabbed her. HE then patted her down, making she she had nothing. When they walked back to the room she quickly dropped it in her hands and held it there. He bound her hands and feet again and then walked over to the door.

About an hour later and many cuts and soon to be scars, she had successfully done it. Now she just had to get out of here. Swallowing her pride she spoke up again.

"Um excuse me?"

The man rolled his eyes.

"You ain't going to piss anymore, get over it!"

"No...I don't need to...but ...I was gonna ask you how you came to be a knot tier?"

The man raised his eye brow and walked over.

"Learned from ma grand daddy, used to catch game , he shoot I would knot"

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Well I want to tell you a secret...come closer"

He knelt in front of her. _What an idiot!_ Elizabeth smiled when there faces were almost touching.

"Whats the secret?"

"Well...I think ...well I will show you"

Suddenly out of nowhere, not even expecting it, Elizabeth's fist came and socked the ran right in the face. Not only that , but cutting his face open with the blade. He was out cold. Elizabeth then began to hurry away the knot with the blade, hands dripping with blood. After she was finished she stood over the guy, she smiled.

"Secret from me to you..your knots SUCKED"

Elizabeth ran out of the room, she had no idea where to go in this house. She hoped that down was an option. She heard voices coming up the stairs and hid in a closet. After they had passed she continued to try and find her way out of this house, which seemed to go on forever.

She found her way to an abandoned room. She over heard the voices in the connected room

"SO he is meeting us there Sweet?"

"yep, all we need is the girl..pretty soon we will be more rich"

"I will go get the girl--"

Suddenly the door in front of her pushed open and she fell into the room with all those men. She turned behind to see the man with the bloody face behind her.

"No need...I got her"

Terror filled her eyes and she looked back between him and other. Elizabeth did what her mother taught her to do in these situations.

She prayed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bobby and Jerry were waiting for Angels call. Sweets men were already there and baning on the door.

"Bobby!"

"NO! Not until we hear from angel!"

Jerry sighed and then continued to stall them

"Um yeah.. let me get my scarf!"

Bobby's phone rang and then after a quick conversation he gave Jerry the go. Jerry rolled his eyes and walked outside. Meeting the men. They patted him down and then brought him to a black SUV and set in inside. They drove to a remote area in the middle of the lake. Once they got out there was a hole being dug and it worried Jerry. And all these men were there.

'ice fishing' they joked. Jerry then saw it. The black SUV heading there way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You know after this...were gonna get to know each other a lot better.." Sweet told Elizabeth as he ran his hands up and down her thigh. She made a ugh noise, which was all she could do, having tape over her mouth. And she slapped his hands away with her bound wrist. Victor got mad and slapped her across the face.

"Teach you to hit me woman!"

Victor then looked outside and saw the men waiting. He turned to Elizabeth , "He actually showed up...and they say there isn't such thing as a free lunch"

Elizabeth got tears in her eyes. The SUV stopped and Victor got out. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

This was it...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Before we get started I want to see her...make sure she is safe"

Victor smiled and clapped his fingers. Suddenly you heard a car door open, a struggle and then a door slam. Behind the car two men dragged a kicking Elizabeth toward them.

"LIZ!"

Jerry tried to run to her but was stopped. Victor snapped his fingers again and then they dragged her back and put her in the SUV

"We have Business Mr. Mercer..."

After exchanging a few words, Victor bent down to check the money. Jerry glancing back and forth between him and the SUV.

"I LIKE THE WAY YOU DO BUSINESS" Victor exclaimed. Jerry was not at all pleased wit this man. And he was up front about it. Talking about how he had no idea what he had done. Didn't know the meaning of what it was like to lose something. This man made him lose his mother, brother, and almost his sister.

So the game changed on Victor Sweet.

"We would take this 400 grand and give it to all these respectful men who deserved it. Don't you think?"

Victor scoffed and then asked for a pistol. But no one would do anything, they were all really in this against him. This did not make him happy. He began to taunt them. Asking who was man enough to clip him. And then he saw a figure walking toward them.

"Bobby Mercer" Victor happily exclaimed.

"Victor sweet" Bobby replied coldly.

"Oh I've been waiting for this...but hey Bobby before we get started might want to think about something"

"What?"

"This...DERRICK!"

Suddenly a screaming was heard by what seemed to be a young girl. Derrick came out again from behind the SUV with Elizabeth in his hands. Gun to her head. Bobby's eyes grew cold.

"Fucker this ain't her business let her go!"

Elizabeth screamed form behind the tape, tears clearly running down her face. Bobby was more then pissed. He threw off his coat as did Victor, this was going to be hand to hand combat. And whoever won settled this...it wasn't just for revenge on his family right now. This fight...was for his sister. Because god knows...Bobby wouldn't let Victor take her. This was a fight to the death.

**I hope it was all worth the wait. **

**Please review?**


	10. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. BOO. But I own everything else not in it. **

**A/N: I know I changed from first person to third. I felt thats is how it should me. I thought it was be to difficult to explain the events going back and forth and back and forth between characters. So I changed it :) I hope you all have loved this story. This is my last chapter. I am very sad its over but I am quite pleased with myself. **

**  
So I hope you all read and review. I love it. And I love you. **

**Enjoy!**

"You gonna be the one man? Come on, bring me what you got!" Victor taunted Bobby as they began to get ready to fight. Bobby was pissed. He handed Jerry his gun and kissed his cross and stuffed it inside his shirt. He walked over in front of Victor. He looked past him for a moment at Liz, who was struggling , Victor noticed this and took the first punch. Bobby ducked of course so Victor decided to feel push a nerve, "Derrick get her back in the truck. I want her nice and warm for my returning"

Bobby;s eyed turned black and he attacked Victor. The game was on.

Victor seemed to be having the upper hand of this situation at first, getting in plenty of good shots. Liz watched from her car door and was screaming, hoping Bobby wasn't getting hurt. She saw Victor slam him to the ground. Bobby was trying his best to get the upper hand now. Blocking all the shots, when finally he was able to break free from Victors hold by giving him a nice batch of Elbow to the face commenting, "Fucker!" he did so.

Now it was Bobby's turn. He was in control and HE was going to end this. One punch he got him down, "GET UP BITCH!" Bobby taunted. Victor was in for the whole ride. He picked him up and socked him in the back causing Victor to fly forward only to be thrown back to Bobby by his old acquaintances.

"Get your bitch ass back in there!" One said.

Bobby punched him in the face and continued to do so. The final blow game , from Bobby, a upper cut to the chin caused Victor to fall backwards to the ground. Wind knocked out of him. Bobby and the rest of them stood over Victor watching him.

"Get him in the hole" Bobby told them. They all nodded and a few grabbed Victor by his arms and legs and tossed him in the hole that was made on the lake. All knowing that he would never survive now. Bobby walked over to Jerry and hugged him. Then it struck Bobby.

"ELIZABETH!" He whispered. He saw Derrick. Gun in hand, standing his ground. Bobby looked at Jerry and then walked over to Derrick.

"Little boy you know whats best for you, I suggest you leave now. Cause you have to choices. You can walk away, or join your buddy Victor in the there..." Bobby pointed to the hole in the lake.

Derrick just smiled, "Either way I am gonna kill your sister. Sweet is dead and he told me that if he dies she dies. Like an eye for an eye and I don't think you want to come--" He was silenced by a gun shot. Look at his chest then to Bobby he fell to the ground. Jerry standing behind him, showing he pulled the trigger. Bobby walked over and kicked the guy onto this back, he looked at his face and saw a pretty scar. Jerry noticed this to

"Isn't that a pretty little mark he has, someone got him good..." Bobby agreed and then ran over to the SUV to find a very hurt and distraught Liz.

Bobby put one hand on her cheek and tried to calm her down, tears were running from her face. She was saying something from behind the tape that Bobby couldn't understand, so he pulled the tape slowly off and caught her in mid sentence

"...I'msosorryBobbythiswasallmyfaultandifIhadjust--"

"Baby I cant understand a thing your saying...please calm down"

Jerry walked over and stood next to Bobby, his heart aching at the site of his sister in this state. Elizabeth took in a breathe and let it out.

"Thats good Baby..now what were you going to tell me?"

"Its my fault Bobby...if I hadn't had left I could've kept Jack inside and he wouldn't have died!"

Bobby looked at Jerry and Vice versa. Sweet must've told her. Bobby turned back to his baby sis.

"Possum..it was no ones fault...if it was anyone's it was mine...please understand"

Liz held back tears and nodded. Bobby took out a knife from his back pocket. Her eyes got wide.

"I am going to free you from the ties Ok?" Liz nodded. Bobby reached behind her and cut her hands lose. She brought her hands forward and took off the tap all the way. And then rubbed her hand together because it was cold. Bobby noticed the small cuts on her hand. Bobby confused held them palms facing up. Liz shook her head no.

"It wasn't Victor. I did this..." Bobby raised an eye brow, "I hid a razor blade in my shoe that night I went to Shanna's just in case. I had to free myself without looking, so I ended up with lots of cuts. But I was able to get free Bobby! Even if it was for 15 min, I did it! I even knocked derrick out with a punch"

Bobby smiled and ran his thumb over her palm.

"Give him the face job to?"

"The cut..yeah, came with the punch!"

"Thats my girl!"

Bobby pulled Liz slowly out of the SUV and she was instantly struck by the job. Bobby asked Jerry to go get his jacket. Jerry ran back over with it and he put it around her, she jump hugged Jerry, whispering a Thank you and I love you to him.

"Come with the Package doll, you know we would never give up on you" Liz smiled. Then turned back to Bobby. She wrapped her arms around I'm and hugged him. She had been through so much , she needed this. Bobby smiled and then lifted her into her arms and they began to walk away from the scene.

"So what we going to do about the police?" Jerry asked.

"Police? Cops love the Mercers Jerry..."

Liz laughed and snuggled against Bobby's chest.

**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"And may he rest in peace...we love you little brother..."

Liz wiped a tear from her eye and stepped forward putting a flower on the grave stone. It read Jack Mercer. Bobby put his arm over her shoulders and kissed her fore head.

"I needed to say goodbye..."

"I know baby girl...I know"

Bobby squeezed her and they turned around and walked to the car. Hey both got in and sat there in silence.

"So you're going to start classes soon" Bobby told her. Liz's eye's got wide.

"What! It's going to be summer! And I don't want anymore school!"

"No Liz..not school. Calm down Possum. I'm gonna teach you how to fight"

"I already know how...you remember I--"

"Knocked a guy out, yeah, that was lucky. No...you're going to know how to fight, stand, I want to make sure you can protect yourself"

"Wait..does that mean your staying...you're not leaving?"

"Well some one has got to fight you, Tweedledum and dumber aint got street smarts like me"

Liz rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt. Bobby smiled and turned on the car and then drove away. When they got back to the house Bobby put his arm around Liz.

"So you are really staying..."

"Only if you want me to"

"Course I do...soo...know that we got the covered...um.."

"What?"

"So when can I start dating?"

Bobby's eye grew wide. Liz laughed and then ran into the house not wanting to answer questions. Bobby tried to stop her.

"Liz get your ass back here now! I wanna talk to you!"

"Ran lazy ass! I know your not that old!" Liz exclaimed.

Bobby smiled and ran up into the house, happy that things were getting back to normal. Victor was dead, Elizabeth was back, they had gotten their revenge. On all three counts, and Bobby was there to stay. Things were looking up in Elizabeth Mercers life. She wasn't going to take it for granted.

**The End**

**Review!**

**And thank you all for whoever read and reviewed my story. **

**It was wonderful writing it and I am excited that this is the first story I have finished. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
